SWEETEST FAREWELL
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [DONGHWA X JINOO Slight HAEHYUK] Tiga tahun yang lalu, Donghwa berkenalan dengan laki-laki mungil berkacamata itu. Laki-laki yang untuk pertama kali mencuri perhatian Donghwa karena senyumannya. Oneshot.


**Title : Sweetest Farewell**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghwa & Oh Jinoo**

 **(With Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE PLOT BELONGS TO LUCKY DUSKY BUT THE STORY IS MINE  
**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Love is mutual, but world decided against us...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Jinoo.

Donghwa pertama kali melihat laki-laki mungil berkacamata itu tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia datang dalam balutan mantel hangat bersama Donghae, adiknya. Masih membekas dengan jelas dalam ingatan Donghwa, saat pertama kali ia menjabat tangan Jinoo dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum, meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi Donghwa. Sulit bagi Donghwa untuk melupakan senyum Jinoo yang begitu hangat.

Detik berganti menit, jam berganti hari, dan minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat, Donghwa bahkan tidak menyadarinya saat panggilan kaku Jinoo diawal perkenalan mereka, berubah menjadi panggilan yang lebih santai dan akrab. Jinoo memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

.

Jinoo suka membuat musik dan Donghwa suka mendengarkan musik, hal itu membuat keduanya cepat akrab. Saat Jinoo sibuk membuat musik dengan gitarnya, Donghwa selalu duduk di sana, mendengarkan petikan gitar dan lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Jinoo dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati betapa indahnya suara Jinoo saat menyanyi.

Hubungan mereka makin akrab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Ada saatnya Donghwa menemani Donghae ke studio milik Jinoo dan di sanalah mereka bercakap-cakap, menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan banyak hal. Dimulai dari membicarakan soal musik, hingga urusan pribadi. Satu hal yang membuat Donghwa senang bicara pada Jinoo; laki-laki itu selalu menatap lurus ke arah mata Donghwa dan menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan Donghwa.

.

Suatu hari, ketika Donghwa ikut berkumpul dengan teman-teman adiknya; Jinoo, Hyukjae, Yesung dan Jongjin. Ia membicarakan soal Donghae, adiknya yang kelewat sensitif mengenai apa pun, dan tanpa diduga cerita itu membuat Jinoo tertawa sangat lepas.

"Aku tahu dia cengeng, tapi aku tidak tahu dia pernah menangis hanya karena melihatmu dimarahi ibu kalian," Dia berkata sambil memegangi perutnya dan menahan tawanya yang belum juga berhenti.

Donghwa yang duduk di hadapan Jinoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan dimulainya, tapi kapan pun melihat Jinoo tertawa, Donghwa merasakan getaran yang aneh. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing, sesuatu yang tidak biasanya. Donghwa menyukai kehadiran Jinoo di hidupnya, keberadaan Jinoo disekelilingnya dan ia menyukai bagaimana Jinoo bisa memberikan warna yang berbeda di kehidupannya. Tanpa bisa disadari, Donghwa mulai berharap laki-laki mungil itu akan selalu berada di dekatnya.

.

Hingga suatu hari diakhir musim dingin, Jinoo tak lagi sering ikut berkumpul. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas, hanya katanya Jinoo sedang agak sibuk belakangan ini. Hal itu membuat Donghwa kecewa, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa mengirimi Jinoo pesan singkat; menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan hingga tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya.

Pertemuan berikutnya, Jinoo lagi-lagi tidak hadir. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menggerogoti Donghwa, tapi sebisa mungkin ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun makin hari, Donghwa tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya lagi. Suatu malam Donghwa mendatangi kamar adiknya, ia duduk di tempat tidur sang adik dan langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa Jinoo tidak lagi sering berkumpul dengan kita?"

Donghae memutar kursinya menghadap Donghwa, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau sebenarnya tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu, _Hyung_?"

Alis Donghwa bertaut, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan adiknya. "Hmm?"

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta, _Hyung_! Jelas dia memilih meluangkan waktunya untuk gadis itu dari pada berkumpul dengan kita!"

Hati Donghwa seketika mencelos, ia benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu. Jadi, pikiran buruknya selama ini benar adanya? Jinoo benar-benar sedang menyukai seseorang? Donghwa memejamkan matanya, sesuatu seperti menghantam kepalanya.

"Kau tahu _N_ _oona_ yang bekerja di Mouse Rabbit?" tanya Donghae. "Jinoo sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Mendengar ucapan adiknya, Donghwa merasa lukanya disiram dengan air garam. Sakit, tapi Donghwa tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Semua berkat Yesung _hyung_ dan Jongjin yang memperkenalkan mereka, siapa yang sangka jika akhirnya mereka jadi dekat dan memutuskan menjalin hubungan."

Jadi semua orang sudah tahu kecuali dirinya? Donghwa mengepalkan tangannya, menahan sakit yang makin menjadi. Donghwa ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tenggorokannya terasa panas dan perih. Akhirnya, ia hanya mampu menepuk pundak Donghae sembari membisikan terima kasih dan beranjak dari sana dalam diam.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu dan Donghwa masih belum bisa membuang perasaannya pada Jinoo. Donghwa terus membulatkan tekad untuk melupakan Jinoo, melupakan perasaannya, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Semakin ingin dilupakan, semakin bayangan tentang dirinya muncul. Bayangan tentang Jinoo yang tersenyum dan tertawa, tatapan matanya yang begitu lembut, dan sentuhan tangannya ketika menggenggam tangan Donghwa.

Semua bayangan itu, semua kenangan itu, membuat Donghwa akhirnya sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Jinoo. Sejak pertama kali Donghwa menjabat tangan Jinoo, sejak saat itu pula ia jatuh untuk Jinoo. Dan saat pertama kali Jinoo memanggilnya dengan akrab, saat itu pula Donghwa tersungkur untuknya. Donghwa tidak pernah menyadari semua itu, hingga akhirnya kenyataan memaksanya menelan pil pahit dan membuatnya sadar bahwa kini ia terjatuh sangat dalam. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menolongnya lagi.

" _Hyung_?"

Panggilan itu membuat Donghwa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pandangi.

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Minggu ini kau mau ikut berkumpul?" tanya Donghae sambil menghampiri Donghwa ke tepian tempat tidur.

"Aku ..."

"Jinoo ikut," sela Donghae cepat. "Ini pertama kalinya dia ikut lagi setelah sebulan lamanya."

Donghwa terdiam sebentar. "Akan aku usahakan, kau tahu aku harus datang ke Haru One Day minggu ini."

"Jinoo ingin kita semua datang," Donghae masih berusaha membujuk kakaknya. "Ayolah, belakangan ini kau selalu membuat dirimu sibuk sampai lupa meluangkan waktu."

Donghwa diam sejenak, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir, haruskah ia datang dan menemui seseorang yang seharusnya ia lupakan? Tapi meski pikirannya terus menolak, hatinya meneriakan hal yang sebaliknya. Donghwa merindukan laki-laki mungil itu, sangat merindukannya hingga sesak rasanya.

" _Hyung_?"" desak Donghae tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah ... aku akan datang," putus Donghwa akhirnya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu, hatinya mungkin akan lebih hancur lagi setelah pertemuan itu.

* * *

"Aku akan menikah."

Donghwa merasakan hatinya seperti diremat dan dihempaskan. Sesuatu yang entah di mana terus berdenyut sakit dan memberikan siksaan pada batin Donghwa. Ia bahkan menahan napasnya tanpa sadar selama beberapa detik. Telinganya berdengung dan suara-suara disekitarnya menjadi samar-samar, hanya ucapan Jinoo yang terus terngiang dan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana bersorak dan memberi selamat pada Jinoo, hanya Donghwa satu-satunya yang masih diam tanpa kata dan terlihat sangat terpukul. Pemberitahuan Jinoo hanya menambah luka hati Donghwa yang bahkan belum sembuh sama sekali.

Mata Donghwa terasa panas, pandangannya mulai buram karena air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tidak ingin ada yang melihat air matanya, Donghwa beranjak dari kursi dan pamit ke toilet. Melewatkan sorot mata yang khawatir dari adiknya. Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa dan tepat ketika ia menyentuh kenop pintu toilet, air matanya jatuh. Donghwa tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, ia menangis dalam diam, mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Di sinilah Donghwa sekarang, berdiri di depan sebuah gedung yang akan menjadi saksi saat Jinoo mengucap sumpah sehidup semati dengan pasangan hidupnya. Donghwa mengembuskan napasnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia memaksakan senyumnya saat beberapa teman Jinoo yang ia kenal menyapa dan memberi salam padanya. Bagaimanapun, luka hati Donghwa belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Meski terlihat baik-baik saja, hati dan perasaannya sangat terluka. Hampir setiap malam Donghwa tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dan hanya memikirkan kenangannya bersama Jinoo, hingga tanpa sadar ia menumpahkan air matanya.

"Donghwa!"

Donghwa baru saja akan mengetuk pintu ruang ganti Jinoo, ketika tiba-tiba laki-laki mungil itu menarik kenop pintu dan tersenyum menyambut kehadiran Donghwa. Seketika Donghwa tersenyum, ia memaksakan raut wajahnya agar terlihat bahagia di hari istimewa Jinoo. Tidak peduli betapa sakit hatinya, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kesedihannya pada Jinoo.

"Masuklah," Jinoo mempersilakan Donghwa masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa dekat meja riasnya.

Donghwa memperhatikan Jinoo dari atas hingga ke bawah, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan hari ini,"

"Benarkah?" Jinoo mematut dirinya dicermin. "Aku agak tegang hari ini."

Sejak saling kenal tiga tahun yang lalu, ini pertama kalinya Donghwa melihat Jinoo berpakaian formal. Ia tidak pernah tahu, Jinoo akan terlihat setampan itu saat menggunakan balutan jas hitam yang pas ditubuh mungilnya.

"Kuharap kau bahagia," Donghwa berkata tulus, meski hatinya sekali lagi terasa diremat.

"Kuharap kau juga akan segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Donghwa tidak buru-buru membalas ucapan Jinoo. Mata sendunya menatap lurus mata Jinoo, menanti kalimat selanjutnya. Kalimat yang selalu dinantikan Donghwa, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak ingin mendengarnya saat ini.

"Keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua," Jinoo berkata pelan.

Dalam hati Donghwa menjerit, memohon agar Jinoo tidak meneruskan penjelasannya. Ia tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Meski ingin tahu isi hati Jinoo yang sesungguhnya, tapi khusus hari ini ia tidak mau mendengarkannya. Selamanya Donghwa ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa selama ini, keadaan laki-laki itu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Karena jika Jinoo mengatakannya, maka luka hatinya akan semakin lama sembuh.

"Sejak awal kita berjabat tangan dan akhirnya berbagi perasaan lewat musik. Aku tahu, masing-masing diri kita menyimpan rasa yang tidak seharusnya. Saat pertama kali kau menatapku dan mengatakan kau menyukai musik yang aku buat, saat itu pula aku tahu kau menyukai aku dan bukan hanya musik yang aku buat."

Mata Donghwa terasa panas dan tenggorokannya terasa perih. Napasnya makin tidak teratur, saat ia mengendalikan rasa sakit yang terasa hampir diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah dan kau pasti merasa semua ini tidak adil bagimu. Tapi aku ingin kau percaya, semua yang aku lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

Air mata Donghwa jatuh tak terbendung lagi, akhirnya ia menangis di hadapan Jinoo. Menunjukkan betapa terlukanya ia karena keputusan Jinoo. Keputusannya yang menurutnya terbaik, tapi menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam di hati Donghwa.

"Aku akan memulai kebahagiaanku dengan gadis pilihanku dan kau harus melupakan perasaanmu."

Jinoo beranjak dari kursinya dan bersiap keluar karena upacara pemberkatan pernikahannya akan segera dimulai. Sebelum Jinoo benar-benar menarik kenop pintu, Donghwa terlebih dulu menarik lengannya dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Jinoo dalam dekapannya yang begitu erat.

"Sekali ini saja, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini. Aku ... mencintaimu, Oh Jinoo."

"Maafkan aku," Jinoo berkata pelan. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membendung perasaannya dan akhirnya menangis dalam dekapan Donghwa.

"Berbahagialah meski tanpa aku." Jinoo melepaskan dekapan Donghwa, lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghwa.

Donghwa memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Jinoo memagut bibir tipisnya. Air matanya terus mengalir, rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi. Mengapa ciuman pertama mereka terasa sangat semenyakitkan ini?

"Aku harus ke altar sekarang," Jinoo melepaskan pagutannya, ia mengusap air matanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Donghwa di ruangan itu.

Setelah sosok Jinoo menghilang di balik pintu, saat itu pula Donghwa sadar, ia telah benar-benar kehilangan Jinoo untuk selamanya.

* * *

"Selamat," Donghwa memberikan ucapan selamat setelah menyaksikan Jinoo mengucapkan sumpahnya tadi. Ia baru ingat, belum mengucapkan selamat dengan benar dan baru punya kesempatan saat Jinoo memintanya berdiri di sampingnya untuk sesi foto. Hari ini Jinoo benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan, Donghwa harus menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dan tersenyum ketika Jinoo melihat ke arahnya.

Jinoo tersenyum ke arah kamera, tapi diam-diam tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Donghwa. Akhirnya ia bisa berdiri berdekatan dengan Donghwa.

"Terima kasih," bisik Jinoo sebagai jawaban atas ucapan selamat Donghwa barusan. "Kuharap kau juga akan segera menemukan perempuan yang tepat untuk kau nikahi nanti."

Donghwa terkekeh. "Hanya jika kau mau menjadi pendamping pengantin pria untukku."

"Tentu saja," Jinoo tersenyum seperti biasanya pada Donghwa. "Aku akan menjadi pendamping pengantin terbaik untukmu, sama seperti yang kau lakukan hari ini untukku."

Lagi-lagi Donghwa hanya bisa tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa sakit. Meski hati hancur berkeping-keping, tapi setidaknya ia yakin Jinoo akan bahagia.

Mulai sekarang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jinoo akan bahagia, Donghwa hanya perlu menata hatinya kembali dan menemukan kebahagiaannya sesegera mungkin.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Apakah kita akan berakhir seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae sesaat setelah Donghae menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Donghae tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia berpikir sejenak sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang dilalui mobilnya. Setelah melihat bagaimana reaksi kakaknya di pernikahan Jinoo barusan, Donghae sadar ia juga mengalami situasi yang sama dengan sang kakak.

Meski tidak mengatakan apa pun, sesungguhnya Donghae tahu bahwa kakaknya menyimpan rasa terpendam pada Jinoo. Dan saat Donghae mendengar keputusan Jinoo untuk menikah, ia tahu itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang dibuat Jinoo.

"Donghae?" panggil Hyukjae pelan, ia ingin tahu jawaban Donghae.

Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti. Mata Hyukjae yang besar terlihat berkilauan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae, meyakinnya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja saat ini. Karena sesungguhnya, Donghae juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **When Jinoo surprisingly getting married to a woman we never knew, and when your whole squad become completely emo, Lucky Dusky texted me : "Kak, i think i have an idea," so this is what happened.**

 **Happy Wedding, Jinoo!**

 **EunHae kapan nyusul?**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee.**


End file.
